My Girl
by FelicityMeghanQueen
Summary: This story is dedicated to my best friend, OliverSmoakingQueen. Neither of us liked to way 'The Return' episode turned out so as a gift to her I have rewritten it. Following chapters will not be following the storylines of the episodes. Much Olicity fluff!
1. Chapter 1

_This is a little story dedicated to my best friend, OliverSmoakingQueen. Neither of us liked the way 'The Return' turned out so as a little gift to her I have rewrote it and continued the story. Please note that the rest of the chapters will not follow the storylines of any of the other episodes._

I've known the first place I wanted to go to once I returned to Starling City since I left it. I've known the first person I wanted to see as well. Felicity. The last words I spoke to her have rung through my head thousands of times since I left, my last thought before passing out after being stabbed was _her._ I never wanted to leave her but I had to, for Thea. There were times whilst I was away when I wished I hadn't left, wished I had just agreed and stayed with her. Where would we be now?

I already know that she thinks I'm dead. I've already imagined her reaction when she finds out I'm actually alive and I just hope that it's as sweet in real life. I'm headed to her house now. I have no plans, no sweet and romantic speech thought out, no gifts or even a bottle of wine. I'm literally just going to turn up on her doorstep and show her that I'm alive.

I tentatively raise my fist and knock gently on her door. I hear her approach, from the soft sounds of her footsteps she's barefoot, and my heart beats faster, the blood pounding in my ears. I don't know if I'm nervous or excited about seeing her, probably a mix of both. The sound is so loud that I almost miss the sound of her deadbolt being unlocked. The door opens and reveals her beautiful form. Her hair falls over her shoulders in locks of bright blonde, spilling over her pyjama top and her bright blue eyes go wide when she sees me.

I hear her breath escape her in a rush as she flings herself into my arms, sobbing. My arms immediately encircle her waist and I pull her into me, our bodies moulding together perfectly.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm here. I'm alive" I whisper into her hair, kissing the top of her head after every sentence. She's trembling against me and I hold her tighter against me before she pulls back slightly and looks at me with a smile on her face. She's never looked more beautiful.

"I was so worried. I thought you were dead." She whispers, her voice hoarse. My heart breaks in that moment and I pull her against me once again.

"I'll never leave you again. I promise." I tell her pulling back and leaning down to capture her lips. She responds immediately and I am instantly regretting not doing this sooner.

She pulls me inside her apartment and closes the door. Words are no longer necessary, not right now. We'll need to talk about this in the morning but for now we have this moment and nothing is going to break it.


	2. Chapter 2

I pull the bundle of warmth closer to me, my arm tightening around it to keep it pressed into my body. I haven't felt this warm and content since before the island. The most amazing scent surrounds me as well; vanilla and Lillie and something distinctly…. _Felicity._

I smile and nuzzle into her soft hair, inhaling deeply. A content sigh leaves my lips as I try to pull her even closer to me. I finally force my eyes open and gaze down at the beauty that is curled into my chest. Her hair spills over her shoulder and covers part of her face, shining gold as the sun streams through a gap in her curtains. Her lips are parted slightly and her warm breath skips across my chest and neck.

I raise one of my hands and tuck a lock of hair behind her ear as she snuggles further into me. She sighs happily and her hand comes up to rest on my chest. She squeezes her eyes tight as the sun dances over her face. Her blue eyes open and she tilts her head up to look at me, a smile gracing her face.

"Morning." Her voice is thick from sleep and I can't help but smile as I reply.

"Morning Miss Smoak. How are we this morning?"

"Good. It's nice waking up like this." I chuckle slightly.

"Hopefully this won't be the last time." She beams at me, her eyes shining in happiness and I can't help but lean down to steal a kiss. She giggles and buries her head into my neck, her breath warm against it. I lean my head onto hers and she lets out a content sigh.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." She whispers into me and I sigh gently.

"Me too." I reply then continue in a posh voice. "But the day is calling and we must respond, my dear Felicity."

She giggles once again and leans up to peck my lips before disentangling herself from me and sliding out of her bed, walking into her on-suite bathroom. I sigh dramatically before calling out to her.

"You're really just going to kiss me and leave me? I never took you for that kind of woman Felicity!"

I hear her laugh before she re-emerges as I leave the bed. I quickly cross the room to her, wrapping her in my arms as I lean my forehead against hers.

"Decided to come back? Am I just too irresistible?" I smile at her as she laughs once again before replying.

"I think you'll find that _I'm _the irresistible one!" Her voice is soft and light-hearted as she wraps her arms around my neck, a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"Oh but how true you are." I peck her lips before she pulls away from my embrace with a grin.

"Want some breakfast? I don't have much but there's a café about five minutes from here we could go to." In all honesty, I'd rather stay here all day and cuddle with her but we will have to make an appearance into the outside world at some point and my hunger is starting to make itself known as my stomach grumbles loudly and Felicity lets out a gorgeous laugh. God she's so amazing.

"I'll take that as a yes. Just give me a minute to get dressed."

We sit across from each other in a private booth in the café. It's small but comfortable and it's nice to see Felicity so relaxed as she picks apart her banana muffin. We've already been sat here for about twenty minutes just sipping coffee and talking. It's nice to do something normal, nice to have a normal relationship. Though, are we even in a relationship? We haven't discussed it but from recent events it seems like we are. But, then again, haven't people been thinking that we've been in a relationship for a while? What are we?

"Hey, where'd you go? What you thinking Oliver?" I look up at her to see concern spread across her face.

"Sorry." I mumble. "I was just wondering…..what are we Felicity?" She raises her eyebrows at me, confusion etched on her face.

"What do you mean Oliver?"

"What _are _we Felicity? Are we just friends or are we in a relationship?" She blushes and looks down at the table before answering.

"I know what I want us to be but what do _you _want us to be?" I feel a small smile tug on the corners of my lips as I watch her but she refuses to meet my eye.

"I thought last night would of shown you what I wanted."

She snaps her head up, her blue eyes locking on mine as a wide smile lights up her face. I smile back and reach across the table to take her hand in mine, they meld together perfectly. After everything I've denied between us, I refuse to let anything else get in our way. I know now that I can be both, the Arrow and Oliver Queen but, whoever I am, I will always have Felicity Smoak by my side and nothing makes me happier.


	3. Chapter 3

If I were a normal person, there would be a searing pain in my shoulder. But I'm not a normal person and the bullet that is still lodged in my shoulder is barely noticeable. Yet as soon as I enter the lair Felicity is immediately besides me, pulling my quiver and jacket off. I can't help but smile at her, in which she returns with an eye roll.

"I wish you'd at least _pretend _that you're a normal person when you've got a bullet lodged into your shoulder." I chuckle slightly before walking over to the med table because I know she won't feel better until she's patched me up.

Once I'm all cleaned and stitched up Felicity leans down and pecks my lips. I grab her waist and pull her back to me before she can move away and crush my lips against hers. We're interrupted by a loud cough and we quickly pull away, my eyes quickly meeting Diggle's as he raised his eyebrows at me. A blush spread across Felicity's face as she scurried off into the bathroom. Diggle approaches me and before I can even open my mouth he speaks.

"So. You and Felicity? It took you long enough." He chuckles and I feel myself blush. God, how long has it been since I last did that?

"It was the right time."

"Mhm. Well, I'm happy for you two but I'm telling you right now, if you hurt her in anyway, I will hurt you. Maybe kill you if it's bad enough. And I mean it Oliver. If you _ever _hurt her you'll regret it, I promise you." Thing is, I know he's serious.

"I would never even dream of it."

Felicity invited me home with her and, of course, I willingly went. If I could spend all day every day cuddled up with her in that house I would. Life would be perfect. Though, just being with her now, with no limitations, is pretty damn close to perfect.

We're getting ready to cuddle up on the couch to watch 'My Girl Friday'. As soon as Felicity suggested it I had smiled and agreed.

She starts the film and comes to join me on the couch. I open my arms and she willingly slides into them, curling her body against my side, resting her head on my shoulder and wrapping her arms around my torso. I wrap my own arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me and I lean my head against hers.

Halfway between the film, Felicity's breathing becomes deeper and slower, her hand curled into my shirt and her face is buried into my chest. I smile down at her sleeping form and kiss the top of her head, grabbing the blanket that lays over the back of her couch and wrap it around us. My own eyes feel heavy and I relax back into the couch, intent on watching the rest of the film but I know I won't last that long and it's not long before I feel the darkness pulling into sleep, a small smile etched on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I haven't entered this building since that night; the night I walked in on Ray Palmer kissing my Felicity. That was probably one of the most emotionally painful nights I've ever experienced. It's bad enough that he bought Queen Consolidated but then he went and _kissed _Felicity. I have plenty of reasons to hate that man.

I'm in the elevator now, of course I already know where her office is. She doesn't know I'm coming though. Without a daytime job, I was bored and I missed her so I decided that it was the perfect day for a lunch date. The elevator dings and I step out, quickly making my way over to her office where I can see her sitting at her desk. I don't knock, I never have so why start now? She looks up when she hears me and a surprised gasp leaves her pink painted lips before they turn up into a wide grin.

"What are you doing here?" She leaves her chair and crosses the room, meeting me halfway. I rest my hands on his waist and lean my forehead against hers.

"Not even a hello? I came to take you to lunch, if you want to that is." She pecks my lips and smiles brightly at me.

"Hello. Of course I want to go to lunch with you. Just give me a minute to grab my stuff." She heads towards her desk and begins placing her stuff in it.

"I'll wait for you by the elevator." I leave her office and lean against the elevator, watching her quickly gather her stuff. She's ready to leave when Ray Palmer himself enters. He smiles at her and stands way to close; jealousy immediately makes its presence known. I watch as Felicity takes a step back from him, putting distance between them that he _can't help but close._ Just like the jealousy, I feel it's time to make my presence known to him. I enter the office and call over to her:

"Ready to go Felicity?" Ray quickly turns round and Felicity shoots a grateful smile at me before approaching me. As soon as she's next to me, I wrap my arms around her waist and connect my lips with hers. She wraps her arms round my next and pulls me closer to her and I smirk against her lips, a move she repeats. We pull apart and I pull her body closer into mine, leaning down to whisper in her ear:

"I think we've shown him you're taken. Should we go have that lunch now because I'm starved?" She giggles and takes my hand in hers, pulling me towards the elevator, calling to Ray over her shoulder.

"We're going to lunch, I'll be back by one."

We enter the elevator and as soon as the door closes we look at each other and start laughing.

We sit across from each other at Big Belly Burger, our hands intertwined across the table. After five years on that hellish island and then coming home and taking up the job of being Starling City's vigilante, I've forgotten what it's like to be normal. I've always been three people; Oliver Queen, brother and son, Oliver Queen CEO and then the Arrow. All of these people are parts of me but they aren't _really _me. Felicity sees all these parts of me but she also sees the light still inside me. She sees past all my acts, she can read me like a book. There is nothing I can hide from her; I never have been able to lie to her –when I told her that I loved her to trick Slade, I wasn't lying, I could never lie about that- and she sees _all _of me, the _real_ me.

It's nice to be able to just have a nice lunch like a normal couple. This is something I thought was impossible since my return from the island. But it's not just lunch, it's all the small things. Sitting on the couch and cuddling whilst watching a film, waking up in the morning and watching her sleep, a peck on the lips just because we feel like it. They're all things I thought we're impossible but Felicity has shown me I was wrong.

I owe a lot to her though. Throughout everything she has always been with me. From the beginning when I bought her a bullet ridden laptop, equipped with the worst lie in existence, and she stayed with me when I laid in the back of her Mini, bleeding onto her seat, even after all the things I've said to her, she's stayed with me. I don't deserve her but I have her and I can't be anymore grateful. She truly is the most amazing person in the world.

I stand and pull her out of the booth by her hand, wrapping my arm round her waist as we prepared to walk to her car. I lean down to her, capturing her lips in mine before whispering:

"I love you." Her smile lights up her face as she leans in to hug me.

"I love you too."


End file.
